The farron's lost brother
by Rejectedtenshi
Summary: what would happen if the farron sister's had a brother, what if serah has a fight with her sister, he shows up a couple days later after years of being away, he comforts her about it and explains about being gone for so long and it reveals some stuff even she and lightning did not know. warning bashing characters and rated M for cussing and swearing


_Serah thinking:is when a character thinking_

Serah to lebreau : is when a character is taking to someone else

 _ **Naruto talks to kurama:is when a character is**_

 **a /n: Hey everybody this is a experimental chapter to help me get use to writing fanfiction so please tell me what you think. Also I own nothing in this story so lets get the story starteed.**

 _You can hear the crashes of the waves in the dead of the night while all are asleep there is one young woman who remaens awake this young woman is currently on a doc, this young woman is named serah farron and she is in a prettymuch in a bad mood becauser of what happened between her and her ex-fiance._

 _Now she is out on the beach of her home to think about her future so without wasting anymore time lets get the stry started it all began like this._

"….". thought serah farron to herself. Serah is a young girl in her early 20's possible just reaching the age of twenty, she has long pink hair taied in to a pig tail to side, wears a sleeveless white button up dress shirt with a red and black mini-dress, has a pair of long black knee-socks with a bracelet on her right wriest

"hey serah do you need to talk" said her friend lebreau while she came walking up to her while holding a box of supplies for her bar. Lebreau is a young woman in her mid to late 20's she wears a long sleeve top with the sleeves cut off from the top a pair of long kapprie like pants with a lot of jelwery on her.

"Oh, hey lebreau I did not know you werew up at this hour" .said serah while turning to look at her in surprise.

"well you have been spasing out for a while now, and been acting weird since that whole thing with snow, plus that argument with lightning that know one but you to know about, speaking of which why don't you tell me abot it, I can probably help you out with it, if you want" .said her friend lebreau while looking at her with concern.

"wha, wa-wa, what makes you think there is a problem, I am just think about a few things that I can't keep thinking about lately". Said a stuttering serah while looking at her friend in a mixture of embarrassment and shock while trying to avoid her eyes while looking at the moonlight reflecting of the ocean.

"well for starters you are out here alone and it's past 12 o'clock at night, plus you are stuttering when I asked you what was wrong and what you where thinking about, come on girl you can tell me we are friends aren't we, unless you don't think we are friends I thought we had something special between us serah". said lebreau while looking at her and then later looking at her in shock and then holding her hand to her chest with a dramatic hurt expression while looking at serah.

"what you are my friend, how could you think such a thing, besides I couldn't sleep because of the things that have been happening all day, between the fight with Éclair and snow today, I just can't sleep you know with all the stuff that has been happening around here, also thinking of what happened on this same day all those years back is to much right now".said serah to lebreau while saying the last bit quietly hoping that she did not hear her, but sadly hope was not on her side because lebreau heard her.

"what are you talking about, what happened years back on this day that you can't forget". Said lebreau in a tone of worrie,concern and curiosity.

" _lebreau won't give up and if I try to change the subject or try to not talk it might only make things worse hopefully lebreau will keep it a secret and only tell people who she and I both trust". Said serah to herself in though._

"alright lebreau but you have to swear to me you will only tell those that we both trust completely we cannot let people start spreading rumors around or anything no one tells snow about this I don't want any more problems with then I already have deal" said serah while having a look of being complely serious to lebreau, while lebreau looked shocked because of her serious expression on her face considering she has never seen such a expression on serah's face because of serah's more laid back attitude.

" _It must be something very bad, to her if she acts like this" thinking a shocked_ lebreau while nodding her head to serah to show she understood.

"well it all started when I was six on October tenth "said serah while looking at lebreau


End file.
